Lo que John oculta
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Criminal Husbands. Headcanon. Muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza de John, pero no todas son agradables.
Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Advertencias: Johnlock. Headcanon. Creo que se clasifica así.

Palabras: 1222 sin contar el titulo.

* * *

 **Lo que John** **oculta**

\- John, se aprovecha de ti porque eres demasiado bueno con él- comentó Lestrade mientras bebía de su pinta de cerveza.

Sin embargo, pensaba John, no podía estar más equivocado. No era bueno, ni mucho menos. No podía ser de esa manera cuando tenía toda clase de pensamientos pecaminosos con tu compañero de piso.

Y es que Sherlock Holmes era el objeto de pecado del rubio. Sentía un ansia inconmensurable de poseerlo, de hacerlo suyo no sólo en cuerpo, quería todo de él, su alma, su vida, su atención. Él quería atesorarlo, ponerlo detrás de una vitrina para que sólo él pudiera tener derecho de tocarle.

Nadie merecía más ese derecho que John Watson. Ninguna persona sabía lo maravilloso que llegaba a ser el moreno. Nadie había compartido tanto con el único detective consultor del mundo.

\- Además, le perdonas todo. Estas malcriándolo- John no había terminado de beber del recipiente que estaba delante suyo mientras que Greg casi terminaba la segunda ronda.

\- Era un niño malcriado desde antes que llegará a su vida- comentó John con una sonrisa. Desvió la plática a asuntos menos escabrosos para el rubio, debía ocultar a toda costa ese secreto.

Al llegar a su departamento encontró a Sherlock envuelto en sus sábanas. Esto le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco e hizo que se le secara la boca. Se relamió los labios tratando de encontrar alivio ante lo inesperado de la desnudes del hombre en el sillón.

\- Sherlock, Santo cielo, ¿Podrías vestirte?- resoplo molesto, tenía que fingir sin embargo el reproche reflejado en sus ojos era real, no podía soportar verlo así, sin que fuera suyo- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese traído a alguien?

-No estás vestido como para salir de ligue- contestó el aludido sin abrir los ojos, en pose de estar en su palacio mental.- Además el olor te delata, estuviste en un bar, ninguna mujer se metería en esos lugares donde apesta a cigarrillo barato.

John resoplo para mantener su mentira a flote. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con el sociópata le había servido para afinar su habilidad de fingir.

Subió pesadamente los escalones, forzándose a alejarse de ese cuerpo de tentación. Al principio había creído que era puro y simple deseo carnal, descargó su frustración con una chica parecida físicamente a su compañero de piso. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de posesividad aún corroía el alma de John.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo de perder lo más valioso, terror de perder a su Sherlock, eterno desposado con el trabajo.

-John...- la voz del moreno tenía cierto matiz de miedo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Aún no lo has deducido?- replicó John- Te has vuelto lento...

Sherlock estaba atado a la cama, cada extremidad a un poste de la base de madera. John estaba sentado frente a él, mirándolo, deleitándose de la blancura de la piel del hombre, saboreando cada movimiento involuntario de su agitada respiración.

La mirada del moreno lo examinaba, escrutaba en el fondo de su alma pero no encontraría nada. Porque sólo había deseo. No el deseo que deriva de la lujuria sino de la codicia.

Al fin lo tenía, sólo para él.

Atraparlo era sencillo, Sherlock no desconfiaría de John, utilizó eso en ventaja. Lo durmió, sólo para que fuera más fácil desnudarlo y atarlo a la cama. No quería utilizar la fuerza bruta con su tesoro, no podía dañarle.

Lo mantendría ahí. Deshacerse de Mycroft sería lo difícil. De eso se ocuparía luego. Por el momento disfrutaría de lo que había obtenido.

Se levantó, se acercó al hombre, no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de susto que cruzó el rostro por un segundo.

\- Tranquilo Sherlock, jamás te dañaría... - se acercó para inhalar el aroma de sus rizos- Nadie volverá a tocarte, voy a cuidar de ti. Eres mi posesión más preciada... Daría la vida para que nada ni nadie volverá a poner un dedo sobre ti...

\- John, estás siendo irracional. - dijo el moreno aún sin entender la situación - Estoy casado con mi trabajo... Tú eres heterosexual... Y tú no sientes atracción sexual por mí, al menos como principal motivación hacia esto... ¿Qué quieres ganar?

\- A ti - respondió con voz ronca mientras pasaba las manos sobre las piernas, acariciaba su torso y hundía los dedos en el cabello - Te quiero, he deseado que seas mío desde hace mucho...

\- John...

\- No me hables en ese tono. No creas que soy un idiota. No vas a conseguir tiempo, no permitiré que te sigas destruyendo, eres demasiado brillante para el mundo. Te comprendo Sherlock, no tendrás que compartir aire con imbéciles como Anderson.

Te cuidaré, hasta de ti mismo. - La respiración del rubio se había acelerado - Demasiado valioso, los objetos valiosos se resguardan de los ladrones y eso estoy haciendo. -Acarició el rostro con delicadeza -Protegiéndote.

 _Eres y serás por siempre mío._

John despertó sobresaltado, con el sudor rodando por sus sienes. Ese sueño... Los sueños son los deseos subconscientes de la persona. Si John tenía miedo antes, ahora el nivel había sobrepasado el pánico.

Sus deseos se le estaban yendo de las manos. Pero lo que le tenía tan mal, era el hecho de que el plan era plausible. Podría llevarlo a cabo, y no habría manera de que Sherlock se escapara; Mycroft seguía siendo el mayor de sus problemas.

No, no podía permitir que sus pensamientos siguieran con ese rumbo. Tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha fría. Necesitaba enfriar la cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo.

Pasaron los días mientras la ansiedad consumía al rubio. A cada oportunidad picaba a Sherlock para que se quedará en casa.

"El caso es máximo un 5, de seguro lo resolverías sin salir de casa "

"Iré a recoger evidencia, sé que no querrás ir a investigar un caso tan mediocre"

Pero no se puede engañar al detective consultor por mucho tiempo, además de que la resistencia de John tenía un límite. Sherlock decidió enfrentarse a este nuevo John, a un extraño doctor que le estaba causando cierta inquietud, podía percibir la misma aura que poseía Moriarty. Y eso era algo que no podía pasarle a _su_ John.

-John, he notado un cambio bastante raro en ti- comento el moreno, sentándose en su sillón, enfrentándose al rubio- Por mucho que he tratado de analizarlo, simplemente no entiendo que te pasa… Explícate.

-Sherlock… No…- la mirada penetrante de su compañero de piso le hizo desistir de las excusas- Esta bien…- Y le conto todo, su sentir, sus ansias, sus sueños. Con toda la vergüenza que podía sentir, con la cara roja, supo, por la expresión del moreno, que la mejor decisión era…- Sé que debo irme, te he incomodado con toda esta situación…

-John- ese tono, ese tono que le causaba tanta irritación- Era bastante obvio que terminarías con una atracción por mí, soy excelente, maravilloso y sumamente inteligente. Solo no creí que fuera algo tan intenso…

-¿No te molesta?- Sherlock negó con la cabeza- ¿No te parece repulsivo?

-¿Te lo parece algo de lo que hago?- John también negó- Es un sentimiento razonable… Más que codicia, más que ser un gran anhelo, eso… no es que este seguro. Pero en un proceso de eliminación, eso mi estimado y querido Watson. Eso es amor.

John se levantó, se acercó a Sherlock. Y lo beso.

* * *

¿Un poco raro? Mi pecado esta vez fue avaricia, y le di tantas vueltas... pero nada de nada. Esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Tenia una mejor historia simplemente la acaricia no encajaba. Me alegro de tener una historia para desarrollar después sin presión.

De verdad, si alguien llego hasta aqui sin morir en el intento, gracias.

No pude betearlo por falta de tiempo.


End file.
